


Science Experiments AU

by Erisolandmore



Series: Scientific Experiments AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisolandmore/pseuds/Erisolandmore
Summary: This is just a book of basics on the AU, the /literate/ descriptions of what the characters in this AU look like, and one-shots.If you wanna draw art of them I'm okay with that 100%. If you want to make an ask-blog just ask me and be sure to credit me.This isn't amazing so... ya;;





	1. Basics #1

So, the idea is that the Squip is like some fucking scientist. And I was thinking if we wanna do a crossover between BMC and DEH he could like, work with Larry Murphy and like, he sacrifices his own kids (Zoe and Connor) to do experiments on. Cynthia totally divorces him. So like, they are there until most of them are legally an adult and I'm just gonna say, I love how I have their designs imagined.


	2. Michael Mell's Design

(I can't draw for shit so if you wanna draw him or any of the other ones I would love to see it!)

So first one I thought of when this all came to mind is Michael. So, I have his beautiful design. So he is like, some fucking robot that was supposed to help the scientists with experiments. He is only half finished so he has an eye patch over where his eyes is supposed to be, and because of that he has a hole in his face where the gears are turning to keep his body moving. It's beautiful. Also he still has his glasses because he has bad eyesight in his other eye. Like I said, half finished. His eye has a red glow to it (his eye is red) and his pupil is quite small constantly. He has a full left arm but his right arm is only half complete. You can see past the elbow down the robotic parts underneath it. The back of his neck is missing so you can see the gears turning. He wears a vest over the top of a dress shirt with a red tie. He is so beautiful. Just, my beautiful baby. 

Let me know if you need more info on his look!


	3. Zoe Murphy's Design

One- She was mutated right from the womb. Larry had done some fucked up shit to get Zoe. She looks like she normally would except add onto her sharp cat like eyes. No she isn't half cat. I'm not that generic ass bitch. She has no arms. Her arms are literally wings and she struggles to use them. The poor bab. She manages to function but she has to stay in a room with Alana. (She can help, like, constantly. Shits fucked up.) Her wings are the color of her skin, a nice pale color, but slowly fade down each layer of feathers to her hair color. Her hair sometimes has feathers in it. Around her neck she has feathers that are there. There is a patch though where some are missing because they removed them (painfully) and they don't grow back like the ones she sheds from her wings. She doesn't have sharp talon like nails like Connor.


	4. Connor Murphy's Design

Connor, had the same thing done to him but It failed. He came out with arms and the wings were on his back. But, the wings were too small and never worked and what happened is he had to get mechanical wings. He still has the anger issues due to the higher heart rate. Asshole Murphy had made the metal wings sharp with the metal feathers like knives. He also has sharp ass permanently black nails, kinda like talons but he still has hands. No one really directly tests on him due to the danger of getting cut. He has his long hair but sometimes it's choppy because in a flurry of panic he will lash out with his wings and give himself several cuts along his body. He usually stays in the back of his room and curls up around himself. He doesn't have a roommate, cause they tried once and it didn't work. Poor Rich;;


	5. Rich Goranski's Design

Rich is a peculiar one. He was a normal human at birth but when he trailed too far from his mother, one of the scientists snatched him up. They brought him in and they had put him through so many painful tests to see if they could get him to mutate of some kind. He had so many DNA of animals and shit injected into him. One day, a fire had started and he was set on fire. No one cared to save him so he had burned almost to death. Jake had saved him. They did as much as they could to fix him, and because of the near death experience and having to help give him things to survive, he now can't be touched. He is so hot, a piece of metal touches him and it can melt. He is able to start fires on his own so he was put in a room at such a cold temperature that his body would practically shut down if he tried to set a fire. He looks normal aside from burns all over his body. He has a fiery streak through his hair. It is literal fire. His hair and body doesn't burn, even when he has his outbursts that cause him to catch on fire. He does have black tinged tips that don't wash away. The fire streak in his hair signals how healthy he is. He can't wear normal clothes so he just wears a rubber apron in the room. When out of the room, he can't wear anything. It'll suck if he ever tried to escape.


	6. Jeremy Heere's Design

Jeremy looks normal. Like he usually would. He is talk and lanky, chestnut hair that's slightly curly. His blue eyes and those small freckles that litter his face. And the acne. He started off this way too. The scientists found him roaming around in the woods looking for his father. They had captured him and took him away. He was scared and wouldn't let anyone touch him. When the SQUIP came up to him with a needled to inject him with Avian DNA, he slightly touched Jeremy and that's when it happened. Jeremy revealed to them his true form. Everyone in the room froze in a trance and couldn't move, and the ones outside the room looking through camera feed just looked in surprise and wondered what was happening. Through their headphones and speakers they heard a loud ear piercing screeching sound. It was distorted and they struggled to turn down the sound. But in the room everyone's eyes turned completely black as the slowly turned around. The sound that they heard wasn't loud or ear piercing. It was speaking. In a low gravely voice. It was still distorted. Looking at Jeremy, they took notes on his true appearance. His hair turned black. It lost its buoyancy and fell almost flat against his head. His neck became longer than usual and he grinned with sickeningly sharp teeth. Razor like at best. His eyes turned completely black and there were major bags under them present. He had tattoos littering his gray skin. They were mouth tattoos and he was slowly walking towards one of the men. He grasped them with his long fingers and yanked him down. He had torn the man apart and the mouth tattoos that were on his chest, neck, fore-arms and on either side of his abnormal grin became real and began to feast on the man. (The mouth on the chest tore through the shirt) After that, they use precaution and keep Michael in there. Since Michael is a robot and cannot be affected. Part of the reason he was made was so they could test on patients who can not have real human contact.


	7. Alana Beck's Design

Alana's look isn't much. It's more of what she is and her sanity. She looks like you average girl but upon closer inspection you can see how unfocused her eyes become. They thought she needed glasses, and it helped a little with her vision but she still would focus on one thing at a time. Her eyes are an abnormal purple color. They didn't know what was up with her until they had reported screaming coming from her room. Her hair started to flow behind her as her body was swirling with some purple glow starting from her eyes and down. She looked prepared to fight something and was mumbling something about staying away. They had a night guard out on duty and as they watched they saw that Alana never sleeps. A month into this observation they discovered that Alana doesn't sleep due to her powers. No matter how many pills they give him or what they do to put her to sleep, she won't. Its causing her to see thing and slowly loose her sanity. Her powers are nothing more than a shield. All she can do is activate it and it protects her body from every being touched or getting hit. They've done everything they can to see if they can get more out of her but it's failed and all she does is protect herself from being hurt. She tends to have mental break downs once a week, and because she can't sleep despite how tired she is she just distracts herself with doing things. Helping Zoe, doing what scientists tell her to do. Because she always strives to drown herself in work, she will help the scientists or Michael with tests or cleaning. They trust her because she knows if she were to leave, she would be attacked by whatever is haunting her. When asked, she just replied that, "It's something that cannot be seen by the naked eye. Only by those as deprived as me." So on this account, they made someone as sleep deprived as they could possibly get them to be. That's another story though.


	8. Jenna Rolan's Design

Jenna is a special bean. She looks like your generic person. Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, skin. Shit like that. But! She gets in a lot of trouble for her ability to shape shift. She was found when she disguised herself as a pedestrian and broke into a bank. She ran out of there and quickly changed her appearance. Only bad thing about this is that she keeps the clothes she was previously wearing so she was caught behind a building by the SQUIP as she was changing into her original clothes. He saw the money and alerted her attention. She had flickered from her previous appearance into her original. They had grabbed her to take her away but she fought against them. She would flicker into the form of a small child and try to slip away but they would catch her. They took her away to the lab and started to test on her. They found out she can only turn into people she had seen. Which sucked when she would change into anyone to get information. She had once turned into Squip to get information on every single one of the subjects in the lab. They used a password for the longest time but she managed to sneak it out of someone. Now they have a bell around her neck that can't be removed without a key from Squip or Murphy. Don't fuck with her by the way. She knows everything on every patient. Even how to hurt you.


	9. Jared Klienmen's Design

Jared was one of the patients who were fucked with at birth. It wasn't by choice. His mom had no idea what was going to happen. Jareds dad made a deal with Murphy. His mom was furious when she found out she gave birth to an abnormal child. And it didn't help when he was snatched out of her hands. She knew Jared wasn't normal at birth because his eyes were a dark green with lime irises and flecks. He had scales littering his bodies and a small tail. They took him away and tested on him. They had spliced his genes with several different animals genes. Intelligent ones. But, he had ended up with reptile features. He is kept to himself a lot and really only makes smart mouthed comments to the others. He is cold blooded so they put him in a heated room. He has scales that litter the sides of his face and neck. He has a tail that takes up half of his bodies size. It wasn't long before they cut it off to see if it will grow. It does, but it's a painful experience. He is far more intelligent than others and everyone tries to get him to help, but no matter what they do he just smart mouths them. Occasionally he will say something that helps them. He has glasses to help with his vision. A bad part of being a reptile is his shitty vision. He also may or may not have escaped the room, because he knows several ways to break out, and made his glasses like a computer. He can see text and shit through the glass. They tried to take it away but in the midst of that he swung his big ass tail and broke someone's spine. He said, "I took time into thisss ssso learn to respect it. Assssholesss." Yes, he hisses like a snake. He hates it, so part of why he stays silent. Insecure bab;;


	10. Jake Dillinger's Design

Jake was a normal kid but they forced his body to mutate so they could use him. He was made to where he is able make his body mutate however he wants at will. They got him to be able to do this by making his room uninhabitable by anyone who is normal. He doesn't have to eat so he is good. His skin has a weir green glow to it and he has abnormally long limbs. Including his neck. He tends to mutate the create extra organs to give to other people. He is also able to form parts for animals. It's quite gruesome when it happens too. He can sometimes look disturbing. He honestly wouldn't do any of this for them if they hadn't threatened to hurt all the people he is friends with. Especially Rich. Jake is one of the only people physically able to touch Rich. He is able to mutate his skin to be compatible with the heat from Rich's body. They tried to remove it from him to use it to his ability but he had mutated his body to a, very, VERY, horrifying creature and attacked them. He killed two of them before they finally retreated. No one tried again. He refused to give it to them knowing they would be using it to hurt Rich more than they already are.


	11. Evan Hansen's Design

Evan and his mom were both abnormal. They were what you would call windigos. No they weren't the ugly terrifying creatures you know. At least, not when they want to be. Hunters were in the woods hunting when they saw them. Evan was young at the time and looked like your regular human child. But! His mom had attracted attention. His mom was in her terrifying form to scare off the haters when they shot at her. It worked until it spread over town about them. They said she had ahold of a child. So, putting up a price, hunters went out and were starting to attack. The scientists had heard about this and headed out. They never heard of such a creature so they wanted to take it. Unfortunately for Evan, his mom was shot in this process and they took him. He had gone in his "gruesome" form to try and defend himself but it didn't work out well because they had Michaels prototype fight him. They took him into the lab and started to test on him. Because of loosing his mom and not dealing with it well, he stopped speaking and kept to himself. They classified him as mute because he wouldn't speak or make a sound no matter what they did. Evan never came out of his human form unless provoked. He liked to sometimes go in his sweet form. His, not so terrifying form. He did become taller and he would look like he normally would except lighter and colorful. He had tufts of different shades of blue fur near his ears. His face was more human in this form. He had regular teeth and mouth but he had a deer like nose. The ears were ontop of his head and he had a small tail. He had horns upon his head but they were like ram horns. He had flowers wrapped around them. He had sharper that normal nails and on his neck and near his chest was blue fur that got darker the further down it went in layers. His sides and up his spine had light blue fur on it. His hair was still blonde, and had dark blue tips on it. In his terrifying form, his mouth will become larger and rip at the sides as his teeth become sharper and his eyes become all black. He becomes a darker shade of gray and his body becomes taller and more animalistic. He looses the color and the pretty fur and it all becomes matted and gross. He has spit and is drooling as he goes to lung at you. His nails becomes sharper. It's quite terrifying.


	12. Christine Canigual's Design

Christine was your average looking human. She looked normal, acted normal, everything. Up until she was caught in the ocean. I need to put less detail in the back stories until I get to a separate thing on that. She, when submerged in water (which is what most of her room is), slightly painfully grows a tail. It's more painful when she goes into her human form. Her tail is a light blue, almost silver color. Along the back of her tail is light blue, bioluminescent spike like fine along the back. Connected among them is a wire that the lab placed on her. They shock her every time she acts up. Also, she has a slightly translucent head of hair and sharp razor teeth. Her body automatically gives her makeup like blue lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on her face. Her eyes become bright blue and has cat slit like eyes. She only eats fish and will eat anyone who comes near her, but only as defense. No one is aloud to have the audio from her room. She only has visuals due to and incident a while back. She sings in a voice that causes people to come to her so she has thick walls. It doesn't stop the loud shrieking that can be heard barley through the halls. It's deadly to be in the room when it happens so for tests they have to put on sound cancelling head phones and a cloth Gag in her mouth to try and stop the sounds. She is missing some scales due to a variety of tests. She has small bioluminescent spots and swirls that are kind of like tattoos that litter her body.


	13. Chloe Valentine's Design

Chloe was also mutated right at birth. She was one of the others who were spliced with Reptile DNA, but also Avian DNA. It worked out well enough. Her wings are to small and weak to hold her up and they are like feathery in a way. They are like bird wings but the top of it has white scales on the top and a black horn like spike on the end of it. Any part of her that's cut off grows back unlike Jared. She has Scarlet arms that slowly has less scales the further up it goes. They are white scales and she has talons instead of hands and feet. Her legs are more of an animal style and she hates wearing clothes. Luckily, her chest is in a way where she doesn't have nipples. She does, wear a piece of her sheet as something to cover her lower half. She doesn't have a tail but does have pointy elfin ears. Her eyes are purely white aside from her cat slit black pupils. She has sharp canine teeth and smaller sharp ones right next to those. She loves to wear makeup so she has blood red lips. That's, not makeup like the rest of her face.


	14. Brooke Lhost's Design

Brooke wasn't mutated at birth, but instead was taken in when founded on the side of the street. She had died so they wanted to see if they could give life to someone dead. They put machinery and organs (from Jake) to try and bring her back. They successfully did but not without consequences. She knows nothing of her past life and nor does she know her name. She is referred to as Subject- 826. But! She is roommates with Chloe and Chloe had given her a name. She called her Brooke because one day, Brooke was feeling... helpless. Pointless and actually felt dead so Chloe had given her a name. Chloe is blind in both eyes so hey are faded and it's evident she I dead. Her skin is very pale almost blue due to being dead before and artificial alive. The veins in her skin are very blue and evident and she needs to take a bath every day practically due to the rotting smell she emits. She has to get surgery to replace a lot of her organs regularly because her body is still technically dead and so her body still rots. Her skin doesn't though so lucky her. She does have scars and stitches from tests and her death. Occasionally her eyeball on her left side will fall out. It's a pain to deal with but she manages.


	15. Question?

Who should I write a one-shot about first? Should it be a part of their background or should it be one of the experiments done on them? You decide for me!


	16. Apologies (AN)

Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been dealing with a lot of shit from life and people.

None of that is super important though.

Just, i give apologies on my absence.

Also, I broke my phone. So oops.

And I'll start taking ideas and suggestions. All that jazz.  
~Erisol


End file.
